Daughter of the Phantom Thief
by Peach the Hedgehog
Summary: Christy, the daughter of Skye and Kairi is a normal little girl growing up in the valley. But because of her father's past she finds that not everyone accepts her for what she is. Romance comes in later chapters.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harvest Moon series.

**AN: I was playing Harvest Moon DS Cute, and the idea popped into my head, when I had the picnic scene with my 'husband and daughter'. So, I thought this would be a nice start to this story, which will follow the life of the little girl. Though I added and changed a couple things, there are spoilers in this chapter.**

Prologue: Her First 'Pitnit'

It was such a beautiful day in Forget Me Not Valley. The sun was shinning, and a few fluffy white clouds dotted the blue sky. The birds were happily singing their songs, and the other animals seemed to be in a pretty good mood as well. A little girl three years of age slowly sat up and opened her eyes. She put her little hands in front of her face, wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

With a small yawn, the girl looked toward her right, and noticed that her father was already awake. Although she was happy about it, it was rather unusual for him to be up at this hour. He normally woke up at 10 AM, and that pretty much left her to play with herself after her mother left to do her morning chores.

"Good morning, Christy!" her silver haired father called, smiling at the girl who was still in bed.

Christy slipped out of bed, wearing a pair of orange pajamas, and rushed over to her father to give him a hug. Seeing this, the man knelt down to accept his daughter's embrace. "Morning, Daddy!"

"How's my little girl this morning?" the silver haired man questioned as he tapped the tip of her nose.

"I'm okay!" the girl with the short, light brown hair answered.

"That's good to know," her father said with a smile. "Would you like to do something special today?"

Christy's chocolate brown eyes seemed to sparkle happily when she heard those words. "Something s... sp.. speceil?" she repeated as best she could. "What is it?"

"It's such a beautiful day today, I was thinking that all three of us should go on a picnic together!" the silver haired father replied.

Her face seemed to light up with happiness when she heard that suggestion. "Yay, we're gonna go on a pitnit!"

The excited shouts from her daughter woke up the farmer, who owned the Moondrop Farm. She slowly opened her violet eyes, wondering what had excited her little girl so much. It had to do with something she called a 'pitnit'. But, what was a 'pitnit' anyway?

Christy, noticing that her mother was awake, quickly returned to the bed, climbed on top of it, and gave the farmer a hug. "G'morning, Mommy!"

"Good morning to you, Christy," the brunette farmer said with a smile. She then turned her attention to her husband. "Good morning Skye."

"Good morning, Kairi!" Skye greeted, smiling warmly. Noticing a curious look in her eyes, due to his being up earlier than normal, he added, "It's such a gorgeous day today. If it's okay with you, I was thinking we could go on a picnic today, just the three of us!"

"Pitnit, we're gonna go on a pitnit!" Christy repeated happily.

Kairi smiled as she figured out that a 'pitnit' was actually a 'picnic', but her little girl just couldn't say the word right.

Skye grinned happily. "It looks like Christy really wants to go! What do you say?"

Kairi couldn't help grinning at the thought of a picnic. It would be good to go out for a little while. She was a bit worried about the animals though. If she didn't feed them, and take good care of them, they could get in a bad mood, or worse, become sick. However, the idea of spending some time with her husband and daughter was just too tempting. "Sure! I'd love to!"

"That's great!" Skye said happily. "Even you need some time off every once and a while. But first, you should take care of the animals before we go."

Kairi beamed happily when her husband mentioned the animals. He must have sensed her fears, which was why he suggested it. He never did a thing on the farm, but then again, she didn't mind that much.

"I can't seem to decide between the beach and the spring," the silver haired man went on, looking thoughtful. "Where would you like to go?"

Kairi grinned at the thought of going to the Goddess Spring. That place was very dear to her. It was where she spent most of her time before she married Skye. It was even the place where their wedding had taken place. Even though the beach sounded just as nice, the spring seemed to be the perfect place to her. "Let's go to the spring!" she suggested.

"Sweet!" Christy said, looking very excited. "I'm going on a pitnit with Mommy and Daddy! Yay! Yay!"

Mother and father chuckled at their little girl's enthusiasm. Skye lifted his little girl into his arms, deciding that he would help her get dressed in her orange shirt and hat, and her brown overalls. She could help with lunch. Kairi was going to go check and feed the animals. She could leave the crops until after the picnic.

* * *

The water in the Goddess Spring seemed to bubble and shimmer as Christy tried to help her father spread the checkered blanket. "Hey, Christy, you didn't invite the ants, did you?" Skye asked playfully.

"No, I didn't," the little three year old shook her head. "No buggies on our food!"

Kairi couldn't help giggling as she tightened her twin ponytails. "Sometimes those 'buggies' come uninvited, you know!"

Skye nodded in agreement and was about to ask Christy another question when he discovered the little girl had wandered off. He listened carefully for his little girl's giggle, and it wasn't long until he heard her beckoning them.

"Mommy, Daddy! Over here!"

The parents walked over toward the Sprite Company Tree, curious to what their little girl wanted. She pointed excitedly, staring at something. When they bent down, they discovered a cute looking white rabbit. While they all agreed it looked nice and cuddly, they warned the girl not to get too close. Although she really wanted to, she remembered a past mistake with getting close to another wild animal and it hurt her! Her mother gave her a lecture on wild animals, and she had been careful around them since then.

After watching the bunny, as Christy called it, for a little while, the child's stomach rumbled. Mom and Dad watched as the little girl returned to the blanket and sat down. "Are you ready to eat?" Skye asked.

"Yes, Daddy," the little girl said with a nod of her head. "I'm hungry now!"

Smiling, the girl's parents also headed back to the blanket and sat down on top of it. Skye opened the basket and took out some sandwiches, giving one to his wife, and the other to his daughter. He also took out two cans of soda for himself and Kairi, and a cherry juice box for Christy. "I hope these are good!"

"I'll bet they are!" Kairi said, grinning from ear to ear. "You say you pride yourself on making curry, yet you also make good sweets, like cookies and cake! Your other food is good too!"

"Yeah, Daddy good!" Christy agreed, but her mouth was full of sandwich, and her words came out muffled and hard to understand.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, sweetie," the brunette mother said slowly.

"It's okay," Skye remarked as he smiled and blushed. "I'm glad you both like them!"

After swallowing her bite, and taking a sip of juice, Christy looked at her father with her cute, brown eyes. "Daddy, about cake... Did you bring cake to pitnit?"

Both parents couldn't help chuckling at the suggestion.

**AN: In the game, my daughter kept called a picnic, a 'pitnit' and I thought it was so adorable! That's why I used it!**


End file.
